


All In Good Time

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + "home isn’t where you're from, it’s where you belong.”





	All In Good Time

Walking into the loft after a long day at the Institute was always like taking in a breath of fresh air for Alec. Everything about it gave him a sense of calm that he never got to experience elsewhere, its distinct benevolent atmosphere something that the Institute could never hope to accomplish. It had become his safe haven, the one place he could go that he knew would never contain prying eyes or judgmental whispers. Despite the fact that Magnus switched the decor around fairly often, it had never felt foreign to him. It was Magnus’ place, and Magnus was his person. 

Growing up in the Institute had been the driving force behind many of Alec’s daydreams when he was younger. Though he wasn’t a Warlock who could conjure up whatever he wanted with a snap of his fingers, his mind could paint all of his wishes into a bright, colorful picture. He remembered lying in bed at night, his mind a mess of emotions as he tried to imagine what it would be like to be with someone who he not only truly craved, but someone who actually wanted him in return. 

Even before he had really begun to accept who he was, he knew that his life would be more difficult than the average Shadowhunter’s. He would never be able to relate to the thoughts and desires of the people he was surrounded by, or be open about the fact that he saw the world through a different lense. Nothing had ever been simple for him, but when he let his mind run wild when he was alone, things managed to appear just a little bit less bleak.

When he met Magnus, all of those pictures that he had created and grown accustomed to had flown out the window, because his imagination had never once come close to properly depicting the joy of having someone so beautiful and understanding in his life. He had underestimated the good that shined inside of others after years of being indirectly looked down upon, but Magnus Bane was the epitome of every man’s dream. 

He was standing on the balcony when Alec entered, staring out at the city with a drink in hand, and Alec took a moment to look at him. His shoulders were relaxed, his hair a bit disheveled in a way Alec knew only he was allowed to see, the intricate outfit he had been wearing earlier replaced with a simple pair of jeans and button-up shirt. He was absently spinning his glass between his fingers as Alec approached, but Alec could tell that he was aware of his presence by the way his spine straightened just slightly at the sound of his footsteps. 

“Hey,” Alec breathed out, slowly stepping through the balcony doors and moving to sidle up beside him. He placed a hand on Magnus’ back as he turned to look at him, and offered him a small smile before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “How was your day?”

Magnus shot him a knowing look, one that undeniably said,  _ I know exactly what you’re doing _ , but he didn’t protest against the thinly veiled concern. “It was fine. Catarina stopped by for lunch in between clients and listened to my ranting the whole time without a single complaint. I truly do not deserve her.”

Alec shot him a mild glare and pressed a hand to his hip, encouraging him to turn and face him. They leaned their sides against the balcony wall, and stared across at each other for a moment. Alec wished he could come up with a way to tell Magnus that he deserved the world without sounding cliché, or like a typical placating boyfriend who just wanted his partner to shut up. He was still working to improve his occasional lack of a brain-to-mouth filter by spouting out unabashed praise, and he never wanted the frequency of those compliments to turn meaningless with time. Magnus was the best man he ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he would work tirelessly to make him see that his kindness and worth was unparalleled. Alec opened his mouth, hoping that whatever came out would be enough to make his boyfriend see just how much he believed in him, but Magnus beat him to it.

“I want you to move in.” The words were soft, so beautifully vulnerable spoken from Magnus’ lips, and Alec found that every single coherent thought he had been desperately grasping onto was lost forever. His heart raced as the meaning behind them settled inside of him. He wouldn’t just be welcome in this place that he had grown so partial to. It would be theirs. 

“I know that you grew up in the Institute, and that it’s always been your home, but I want to wake up every morning to your snores. I want to see your grumpy pout when the Chairman sneaks into the room and falls asleep on top your head in the middle of the night. I want to keep showing you movies that you’ve never seen, and keep trying the recipes that you learned in between missions, and to know that even when things get crazy I’ll have you to come home to.”

Magnus paused to take a breath, but Alec held a finger in front of his lips before he could continue, fighting back the smile that wanted to spread across his face as memories of their second meeting resurfaced in his mind. Magnus looked up at him, his gaze so open and loving that it took Alec’s breath away. 

God, how did he ever live before he looked into those eyes?

Alec kept his hand hovering as he replied, “I do not snore.” Magnus let out a huff of disbelief, his head tilting back as he rolled his eyes in fond annoyance, and Alec laughed softly. 

“But more importantly, the Institute has never been my home, because home isn’t where you’re from, it’s where you belong. And if these past few months have shown me anything, it’s that I belong with you.” Alec lifted one of his hands to cup Magnus’ cheek, brushing his thumb along across his cheek. Magnus’ eyes were wide and shiny as he leaned in further, and Alec was all too happy to meet him halfway. They shared a slow kiss, one full of promise and commitment and tenderness, and Alec had never been more sure about a decision in his life. 

The residence of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. It had a nice ring to it, but he thought the Lightwood-Bane residence had a certain charm that nothing else could really live up to. 

_All in good time_.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my tumblr url for the millionth time, but this time I wasn't lazy about it and I actually went through all of the notes on my fics and changed it to the proper one. So come visit me on tumblr at magnusbicon if you please! <3


End file.
